


Domestic Bliss

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluffy Domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Just a quiet, comfortable, routine morning.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).

> **'Verse:** G1  
**Series:** None  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters:** Mirage/First Aid  
**Warnings:** None  
**Notes:** For Eerian who wanted Mirage and First Aid enjoying some fluffy domesticity! Thank you so much, I appreciate it tons! <3 (and I know I made mention of Megs/Sounds but that idea wouldn't come together, so I hope this other pairing you suggested works? heheh)

Mirage was warm and comfortable as he woke, and a smile broke over his face before his optics even opened. Curled against his side, an arm and leg coiled over and around Mirage's body, was First Aid, his respiration still deep and slow in recharge. A stretch pulled at Mirage, and the more he tried to resist, the tenser he became until-

First Aid groaned sleepily and rolled away. "Just stretch already. Why do you do that?" he asked as his arms and legs pulled in opposite directions.

"I don't want to disturb you," Mirage said once his frame was done waking up.

Face bared, Mirage was able to see the fond -if exasperated- smile First Aid gave him. "It's time to get up anyway."

"But I do so enjoy lazing in berth with you," Mirage said, pulling First Aid close to hold him again. "Every second is precious." More than he would say because it was a lovely morning, and neither of them needed such dark thoughts so early.

First Aid simply smiled more before tilting in for a kiss so soft it had no business shooting lightning through Mirage's frame the way it did.

"I adore you," Mirage murmured, lips still against First Aid's.

"I'd ask how much," First Aid said in a purr, "but we have just enough time to clean up and refuel before I have to be in the medbay." Another light -and rather teasing this time- kiss was pecked to Mirage's lips. "Such a shame you didn't wake me earlier."

Mirage heaved an amused sigh and rolled back as First Aid chuckled and pushed him so he could climb over Mirage and off the berth. "Wait," Mirage said, catching red hips, his optics locked on a streak of blue on First Aid's inner thigh. "That is somewhat telling."

"I'll get it while you heat our morning energon," First Aid suggested, leaning down to steal another kiss- this one definitely a bit more lingering -and dare Mirage think it?- promising.

"You're going to be late," Mirage reminded, but he made no move to let go.

"Might be worth it." But after another slow kiss, First Aid pulled away. "Energon while I clean up?"

"Of course, dearling." Mirage made himself rise and cross their quarters so he could turn on the small heating plate to warm their breakfast. It was the one thing he refused to give up when able to have it -his morning energon warmed- and First Aid had come to appreciate it too.

"Mm... Thank you!" First Aid said when Mirage handed him the warmed cube.

"One day, I am going to find someone to commission proper goblets from," Mirage said and sipped his energon. It wouldn't make the energon taste any different, but it would be nicer than drinking from the cube. One of the humans had once likened it to drinking straight from the carton. Mirage hadn't understood back then, but he had since absorbed enough Earth culture to grasp the meaning and decide it was apt.

"Should talk to Slag," First Aid suggested. "He's been working with Wheeljack for a while now, and is trying to get his skills to the point he can make properly sized beakers and test tubes for us. I bet he'd love to make something more decorative for the practice and the creds."

Mirage blinked, surprised, but then nodded. "I just may."

First Aid drained his cube and stood, offering Mirage a smile. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you after shift?"

"Of course," Mirage replied and hurried to his feet to steal one last kiss before First Aid could close his mask and visor. "Have a good day."

"You too!"

Mirage smiled as he watched First Aid leave, the door sliding shut behind him, then finished his own breakfast. He had a day to start, and the sooner started the sooner he would be back to his quarters with First Aid.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about where else you can find me? I've got a DW post [HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html). ^_^


End file.
